stay strong strongarm
by Remix123
Summary: strongarm is captured by steeljaw and brutally raped. what will team bee do and is steeljaw done? find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Warning! RAPE! SLASH! VIOLENCE! YAOI! YURI!

(AUTHERS NOTE: this takes place after the transformers rid season 2 episode 7. I got the idea when strongarm had just kicked steeljaws tail and he quoted "I'm starting to like you cadet." And it was bad considering how he said it. So it inspired me to write this so…. enjoy.)

It was early morning and strongarm was on patrol making notes as she went along. She usually wouldn't go on patrol alone but she knew she would be ok. She had gotten use to being alone by now. Usually she's be with sideswipe or in the more rare cases she'd be with wingblade.

At the thought of the flyers name she hummed in content. Strongarm would be lying if she didn't admit how amazing wingblade was. Her beautiful figure, Her amazing voice, and the thing that always drove her crazy was how she'd touch her cheek and smile so cockily.

But it was more than just her looks; it was the way she acted. She was strong willed and so fun…she acted as if she was extremely happy with who she was and that she was. Strongarm sighed knowing she could never act like that, not at all.

She was so nervous about her own body and she felt as if no bot cared for her. Back on cybertron she was considered big and clumsy even if she had practiced as a cyber ninja. She gasped as she swerved but quickly regained control as she noticed a blue vehicle following her and she just then noticed it had been following her since the scrap yard.

The care didn't have a reading that it was a decepticon so she ignored it at the moment. She mentally sighed again as her mind went back to wingblade. It was obvious the flyer was much older than she was and that made her wonder if she had interfaced with another bot before. At that thought the blushed.

Strongarm had never interfaced before, more so to the fact she was always busy but not to mention the fact most didn't like her. To other bots she was hard on the eyes and her build wasn't slender like most femme's. Unlike them she was more so meant for fighting, and taking a hit then walking around acting like a damsel in distress.

She was suddenly forced to the side of the road and the next thing she knew, she was knocked out.

(steeljaw's lair.)

Strongarm slowly awoke with a groan. Her helm was killing her and she felt cold in between her legs. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around panicked. She was tied to a birth with red soft blankets underneath her body. She felt her cod piece was off and that scared her. She heard familiar laughter and she shivered knowing exactly who it was.

"Hello little cadet…."steeljaw purred smirking walking over.

Strongarm just growled at him." Release me now con!" she huffed but yelped in pain as his claws dug into her outer thigh.

"I wouldn't be giving me any orders little cadet….i wouldn't want to hurt you to bad…"he chuckled and sat down.

"What are you going to do with me con?" she asks biting her lip watching as he slowly moved to get in between her legs them being held apart with rope.

" I told you was starting to like you…" he snickered as she tried to push her legs closed but the ropes where tight so it was impossible.

She shivered as he started to kiss up her body starting right above her interface port. He nipped her abdomen and she yelped trying to pull away but only ended up whimpering as he scratched her hip making it leak blue liquid. Once he got to her neck cables he bit down making her thrash and yell out in pain.

p-please sto.." strongarm was cut off by steeljaw's lips being pressed to hers painfully. She huffed and bit his lip hard.

He growled lowly and smacked her, his nails dragging across her cheek making it bleed." you stupid little slut!" he growled and pulled back slightly, wiping the blood from his lip. He looked at it a second and smirked making strongarm shiver in fear.

Strongarms body jerked up and she let out a loud scream as two sharp digits were forcefully shoved inside her. Steeljaw smirked and trusted them in and out of her quickly making her thrash and scream the digit's cutting the inner walls of her port.

After a few minuets of the pain strongarm fell back on the bed crying and shaking from it. She cried out everyone's name hoping someone would come and save her but no one came. She thrashed as she heard a soft click meaning the wolf-based con was removing his codpiece.

She tried so hard to pull away but that only earner her a deep scratch to the chest.

" P-please stop…. please don't do this…"she begged but only got a chuckle in return.

Steeljaw smirked and let his bounding cables enter her roughly and she let out a silent scream as he instantly started to force his spark energy threw her. All she could do was cry and give into his will. She felt so dirty letting this con's spark energy merge with hers.

the thought alone of wingblade finding out made her cry harder tugging at the ropes holding her down. She was forced into a painful overload and she passed out from pain and humiliation but not before she heard steeljaw whisper.

" There my little slut. You should be happy I did this for you. No one else wants a little slut like you and no one will. You think the bots you stay with care for you? Your very wrong if you think so. You should feel lucky I'm doing this with you. Your not worth the interface I just gave you…"he snickered and she fell into darkness.

When she awoke again she was on cold ground. She slowly sat up and gasped hard placing her hand over her codpiece. She whimpered as tears welled in her eyes being able to feel the energon slide out from under the thin piece of metal.

There was dried energon on her thighs and from most of the scratches on her body. She felt that there were new scratches on her door wings and she shivered. Her com link scared her as sideswipes voice was heard.

" STRONGARM! STRONGARM! Please answer me!" he yelled over the link worry clear in his voice. Strongarm fell to the cold ground but was able to answer back weakly.

" S-sideswipe…help…." She breathes out and is forced into a necessary system shut down.

back at the scrap yard Sideswipe looks over at bumblebee a worried and panicked look on his face." Bumblebee…something's very wrong…"

bumblebee just nodded and looked over at grimlock and sighed." Grim, where going to need you if this is a trap." he states and grim nods transforming.

"Alright honey bee." He purrs and bee looks away a light blue hue coming to his cheeks.

A-alright… wingblade, come along as well for aerial support. Drift, optimus stay here just in case we need you. Fixit get sick bay ready." The others nodded and bumblebee sighs." alright….autobots… rev up and roll out." he says and the collected bots who where going with him transformed and left.

Wingblade transformed and took off into the sky and started to look around. Her, Optimus, Drift, and Sideswipe had been called back after strongarm had been missing for three days and wouldn't answer her COM link and no one was able to find her signal.

It worried the flyer to no ends. The bot may have been a grounder and she was sometimes stubborn but she had to admit she was different than most of the femme's she had met. She was strong, talented, and to the flyer, easy on the optics. Strongarm's body had it's own special curves and dips that some more noble mechs would think where unpleasant.

She noticed the teams below where taking there separate directions and she took off her own way and sighed. She only hoped the cadet would be ok. Wingblade searched for about ten minuets before her com went off sideswipes voice being heard but unfortunately she could also hear the mech gaging.

"bot! we have a serious situation! And….oh primus…" he gasped out.

Bumblebee's voice could be heard next." Sideswipes what's wrong? Did you find strongarm?" bee asks worried and sideswipe gulped.

" y-yes but…. I mean… bee… something horrible happened to strongarm…. I'm sending you my location…" he states softly.

Bee sighs." Were on our way."

Sideswipe nodded and shivered trying not to purge at the site of the femme that had basically become his sister. Her door wings had the word slut scratched into them, her inner and outer thighs where also covered in the one's on her inner thighs looking worse than the ones on her outer.

The red ninja also noted the part of her face that was turned to him had a large scratch on it and the blue and black paint on her lips where faded so her lips were now a pale silver. There was a bit wound on her lower lip and sideswipe slowly moved closer.

He stopped and kneeled making a face and wanting to purge again from the smell of interface all over her. He got on his knees and scooted closer and gently lifted her head and placed it in his lap gently. He gave a sad look at her soft whimper when he moved her and sighed.

"Who did this to you strongarm?" he asks softly gently petting the back of her head.

A few minuets later the rest of the team showed up except wingblade and bumblebee gagged at the site."w-what in primus name…."

He walked over slowly grimlock looking around making sure there was no cons around and once he found there wasn't the dinobot stepped closer. Bee kneeled and gave an angry look not liking this at all. Truth be told this reminded him of what happened to one of his oldest friends smokescreen.

The white racecar had been kidnaped for the omega key in his chest but wasn't given to knockout before soundwave took him to his room to do horrible things to him. Bee was brought out of his thoughts by a question coming from his conjunction grimlock.

"Bee…. please say what I think happened to her didn't happened to her…"the green dinobot asks softly and bee gives a sad look.

"I wish I could…" bee says and looks up as wingblade lands, transforming and looks at strongarm in pure shock. After a few minuets the flyer starts to have tears running down her face but her face only gave off pure anger. She took off again and sideswipe looked up at the leader.

"what are we going to do? And how are we going to get her back?" the red mech asks and bee looks up at grimlock.

"Grim, pick her up as carefully as possible and I'll call optimus and fill him in on what we think may have happened and to get fixit to open the ground bridge. Sideswipe, help grimlock flip strongarm onto her back." he states and walks a few feet away.

Grim and sides nodded and sides tried his hardest to help the larger dinobot flip strongarm and not cause her more pain. Once she was flipped grimlock growled at the word whore carved into strongarms breastplate.

"how could anyone do this to her? She didn't do anything to anyone…"he huffed and the red mech next to him sighed.

"Sometimes bots do things to other bots because they want to. It doesn't mater if she did anything wrong… carefull…don't drop her." Sides say's softly as grimlock adjusts her in his arms.

"What do you think the humans will think of all this?" grim asks looking down at the younger cadet with a sad look on his face.

Sideswipe sighs and rubs her arm." Don't know…. Let's just hope when they get back from there vacation in a few weeks she'll be back on her feet…. All I know for sure is she's not going to get over this in a few days."

Grim nods an sighs." I guess your right."

"so….how are you and bee doing?" the red mech asks a light blue hue coming to his face plate, trying to keep his mind and eyes off the poor femme in the green and black dinobots arms.

Grimlock gives a happy sigh." Wonderful….um….how are you and that one con doing?" the green t-rex asks softly having found out about him and the antler head's relationship by following sideswipe after he had snuck away from the scrap yard in the middle of the night.

In grim's own defense he was scared for life after seeing the red mech sharing a glossa kiss with the horn head. After that though the green mech was found hiding in the bushes by thunderhoof who almost started a fight with grimlock. But lucky for sideswipe he was in no mood to fight so after thunderhoof had left grimlock promised to not tell bee about their relationship.

Sideswipe blushed hard and looked down." W-where good…" he says softly.

Both mechs look over as the ground bridge appears and bee transforms driving threw the swirling green portal. Sideswipe does so next while gimlock carries the small form of his friend into the portal.

On the other side of the portal optimus walks over and helps carry strongarm over and inside the ship where fixit was waiting. Right now the old leader wished he had ratchet. The old medic was his own and he knew he would be able to help the young femme.

Optimus had seen plenty of this in his time and he didn't like it. So many bots had had this happen to them and it angered him to no end. It angered him more because strongarm was so full of life. The small femme seemed happy and when she smiled it made him think this war was over.

It actually reminded him of a certain white medic's rare smile. Optimus sighed sadly as they entered the med bay part of the ship and sighed. Fixit looked up in shock an gasper." Oh my stars…." He breathed out from the table.

Optimus helped grimlock set the off lined form of strongarm on the table. Fixit got to work quickly." Thank you, now go…. I'd think she wants to save the last bit of dignity she has…" he states softly and the two larger mechs leave.

Fixit knew about forced bounding's, and he knew first hand how bad they could be. The orange minibot opened strongarm's breastplate and sighed in relief finding no spark damage. There was a bit of tension in the glowing blue orb but that was natural when a bot fell into stasis lock.

He started fixing the large blue and white form rethinking what he would need to tell the others what they would have to do before and after the cadet woke up. The mark on her body reminded him of some bot but was unsure whom as he did his best to fill in the vulgar word on the femme's breastplate.

After that he moved in between the femme's legs needing to check the damage. He removed the cod piece and made a sickened face at the state of the younger femme's valve. He pulled out his scanner and ran it over her body. What popped up made him curse loudly. He placed the thin piece of metal back in place and stormed out, but not before giving the poor cadet a sedative to keep her asleep knowing if she woke up she'd want to run.

Once fixit was out be looked at the very angry looking mini bot and frowned." Well fixit?"

Fixit looked up and gave bee the most hateful look growling lowly." she was forced to bound…" he hissed out.

Grimlock looked down at the tiny bot and frowned." We kind of guessed that…. what's wrong with her though?"

Fixit growled and threw something unknown to the rest of the team it having been thrown so fast by the small bot. every bot stood back and watched the practically steaming mini bot as he hissed out.

She was not only forced to bound…. Not only have her inner walls been torn but…. it was her first time…." Fixit stated just loud enough for everyone to here but then.

"WHO IN UNICRONS NAME DID IT TO HER!? I'LL KILL THEM!" everyone looked to a very angry wingblade as optimus sighed.

" Being angry will…." Optimus was cut off as wingblade swung her sword at him and really at anything else. She was only stopped when drift grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back. The flyer thrashed and screamed in anger as tears of energon started to roll down her face.

Drift held her tightly as she just kind of went limp. Bumblebee sighed and thought to himself. "Why now?"


	2. Chapter 2

(ok, chapter 2. Just to let you guys know a few things are different in this story so no be mad. I do love comments though, and suggestions so please don't be shy. I love comments that let me know what you guys think. Now for warnings, this contains rape, mentions of rape, but you guys already knew that~ enjoy~)

"how do you know fixit?" Optimus asked looking down at the orange minibot.

"her port seal is freshly torn…. well…two days flesh-mesh-fresh! her inner walls are torn and ripped to s-s-s-s-shreds!, and She has multiple dents and scratches." he said fritzing slightly but looked down sadly feeling bile rising in his throat but the minibot forced it back down.

Fixit looked to his leader and frowned." what do we do commander bumblebee?"

bumblebee was torn from his train of thought and looked down at fixit. He then looked around to everyone in the scrap yard. Each face wore a grim look and he felt anger and sadness bleeding threw his spark connection with grimlock. He soon shook his head.

"we do our best to make strongarm comfortable. Grim, drift guard the gate incase strongarm's attacker comes back, sideswipe and I will guard the back. Optimus, go and guard the medbay and yell out to fixit if you hear anything move within the med lab, and fixit…. find all the cons on the database that have known to rape their victims." he ordered and everyone moved.

Bumblebee suddenly felt his hand being grabbed and he looked to a very sad looking windblade.

"what do you want me to do?" windblade asked softly and bumblebee frowned.

"help optimus watch strongarm." she nodded and took off after the old leader. Bee walked to the back of the scrap yard sending soothing waves of calming energy, threw his and grims bond.

 **strongarms POV**

strongarm felt weird as she slowly onlined her optics. She felt dizzy and confused and so many other things. she knew she was no longer in steeljaws lair but, she suddenly felt tears well in her optics and she turned on her side sobbing quietly, as all those memories came flooding back.

All the cons harsh words toward her. Her port started to throb and she did her best to cover herself feeling suddenly very gross and dirty. She felt so much regret and pain. Her crying became louder which alerted her to footsteps behind her.

"p-please leave me alone…no more…" she begged. She still had not figured out where she was, and she couldn't really see considering one of her optics where busted. She hurt so bad and she felt so sick.

"Strongarm do not be afraid…" optimus spoke softly and the blue and white femme curled up tighter starting to shake. She for some reason didn't trust them anymore, she wanted to be nowhere near them. She was suddenly aware that there were more bots at the door but they stayed back.

She soon heard footsteps backing up and she whimpered again but soon froze at the sound of heels clicking along the floor.

"strongarm?" a soft femme voice stated making strongarm jerk up and look at her.

 **Windblade's pov**

Windblade kept her distance knowing how to act around victims, her having been forced to learn on her travels. The red, black, and blue femme also knew strongarm well so she watched the blue and white femme watch her back. After about a minuet of staring each other down strongarm whimpered loudly and jumped out of the med bay birth launching herself at the flyer.

Windblade at first thought she was being attacked but she soon relaxed realizing the broken femme was hugging her tightly crying into her neck cables. This broke windblade's spark as she held strongarm close. Windblade watched fixit move quietly to a vile and a syringe as she held strongarm close.

The blue and white femme curled up tightly." please blade…. p-please don't let him hurt me again…p-please stay with me…never leave me again! "she begged and chocked out curling into the other femme.

Windblade held the sobbing form close and kissed the top of the blue femme's helm." never…I'll never let anyone hurt you again… "she said in a gently yet stern voice.

She nodded and twitched softly as fixit emptied the syringes content into her main fuel line. She slowly sputtered off line, and fell into a deep sleep. Windblade watched her and reached up trying to rub the pain from her face with the palm of her servo.

Windblade looked up to see bumblebee stepping forward and looking at the both of them with concern.

"windblade…it seems as if she's reached out to you…I think it would be best if we move strongarm to your room and you should keep her calm…if you're up to it." Bumblebee stated softly and after a few minutes windblade nodded.

Bee nodded and looked over to grim. Grim nodded and walked over gently picking up strongarm and slowly and gently carrying her to windblade's room, windblade herself not being far behind. Bumblebee looked around and frowned suddenly.

"where's sideswipe?" he asked and everyone that was present looked around and shrugged.

 **Sideswipe's POV**

Sideswipe raced along the stretches of road needing to find someone. He knew where he could usually find this bot at this time but it was difficult, more so when his dissections were blurred out my nerves. So he raced for now and soon made a sharp turn into the trees doing his best not to crash.

After about ten minutes of driving he came up to a break in the trees that would lead to a large flower and grass covered field. Sideswipe transformed and slowly peaked out from behind a tree and smirked softly seeing who he was looking for but suddenly got a nervous feeling, what if his thoughts were right and Thunderhoof was the one that had hurt strongarm?

Side's shook his head and slowly walked over trying to act normal but froze as his horned mech spoke.

"what's wrong kid, ya look like yer terrified of somethin'." He stated and sat up from his relaxed position to look back at the red ninja a smirk on his face.

"um…Thunder…I…. we need…. I need…" sides groaned and walked over and sat next to the mech.

Side's soon felt a gently hand on his shoulder and he froze and jerked away looking up at Thunderhoof with wide eyes. Thunderhoof looked right back and frowned at his red one day to be lover wondering what had got him so spooked and who he would have to kill for the ninja cutie.

"kid, are ya alright?" he asked slowly reaching out to cup sideswipes cheek but his hands were grabbed as side's took a deep intake.

"strongarm was raped…" he stated softly and Thunderhoof froze and soon gave a soft growl.

"and ya think I did it? "he snorted and tried to get up but before he could he was pounced and found that he was being straddled by the red mech that was second ago sitting next to him, looking a bit panicked.

"N-no! ...y-yes…. l-listen…thunder, she's in some really bad shape and…I guess…. the only reason I thought you was…cause…" he looked down and Thunderhoof sighed.

"cause I'm a con?" he snorted and sideswipe nodded slowly and laid down on Thunderhoof's chest as he sighed.

"listen kid, I may be da badest boss on cybertron but I'd never force muhself on someone who was unwilling, you should know that or I wooda forced ya the first time ya got me all hot." he stated making sideswipe nod.

"I'm sorry thunder, I just am really worried and…I just didn't want it to be you who did it…" sideswipe stated softly looking down.

Thunderhoof sighed and pulled the red mech into a gentle kiss but pulled back and chuckled at the ninja bots now bright blue face.

"don' be sorry kid…it's what ya thought...can't say I wouldn't a thought different." He stated and sides nodded sitting up.

Sides looked around and froze at what position he was in and looked down to the horn head below him. Thunderhoof moved his hands to sideswipes hips and purred in content.

"yur so damn sexy~" he said and chuckled at sideswipe's pout and grumbling as he slowly moved off of him.

"s-shut up…" he stated and slowly got up stretching out." I have to head back hoof, don't want anyone to worry." he stated

Thunderhoof nodded but gently grabs sideswipes hand and kisses it."aight kid….sideswipe….would a describe the wounds?"he asked.

sideswipe looked to the old con confused and a bit shocked, having only heard his real name slip from hoof's lips when he told him he wanted him. Sideswipe shook his head and answered.

"large and deep scratches all over her, a torn valve, and quite a few dents." He stated and Thunderhoof nodded laying back on the grass.

"aight…I'll see what I can find out…." he stated and sides nodded taking off.

Thunderhoof hummed. He knew quite a few cons that could do such things to a bot, but even Thunderhoof knew who ever it was may cause harm to others. But if whoever hurt the blue cadet dared to touch or break his conjunction's virgin seal before he did, he would rip the bounding wires right out of the them.

The horn head snorted closing his optics letting the afternoon sun heat up his armor, but continued to think up mechs he knew that could do such a thing and think of his beautiful conjunction.

By the time sideswipe got back everyone was twitching but as soon as they saw him everyone relaxed. Bumblebee rushed over and as soon as sideswipe transformered he have him and ear full.

"where have you been?! We tried reaching your comm but you wouldn't answer!" he stated sounding angry but looked worried.

Sides rolled his eyes. " I needed to go talk to somebot."he stated shrugging.

Bumblebee sighed and rubbed his nasal ridge.

"fine, but just to let you get up to speed, strongarm hasn't woken back up and fixit has fixed and filled in all of her wounds…. physical wounds anyway." he stated." And I also need you to help drift scout."

Sideswipe nodded and headed to find him.

 **strongarm's pov**

strongarm slowly shifted and groaned softly slowly sitting up and opening her optics. She felt heavier and stiff. She looked down, her optics now fixed so she could see the white cybertronian medical seal all over her chest, in a thick glob.

She was on a really soft and comfy berth, a warm blanket wrapped around her. She took a deep intake and slowly opened the blanket to look down at herself fully and she stiffened tears welling in her optics. There was medical seal all over her inner thighs, chest, and even some on her lower legs.

She suddenly felt really dirty and tried to cover herself but a soft yet firm hand stopped her. She jerked her head up to a really stern, yet worried looking windblade.

"what are you doing?" windblade asked frowning.

Strongarm looked away and shivered. "how can you even stand to look at me…?" she asked in a hushed tone tears welling in her optics and running down her face.

Windblade sat down on the edge of the berth and made the cadet look at her a sad look in her eyes which shocked strongarm. She had seen anger, irritation, and pain shimmer from the flier's eyes but never sadness. Strongarm sniffed as windblade spoke softly.

"because you're my friend, nothing can change that…" she stated and tears welled in strongarms eyes.

The blue and white femme pulled windblade in a tight hug and nuzzled the red chest. she burst into tears curling into a tight ball crying with so much sorrow laced into her voice it made windblade hold her tighter to her chest as she yelled out in sorrow.

"I don't understand though!? Why me!? What did I do to him?! why did he do this to me?! Did I deserve this?!"she cried out.

outside the door where slipstream and jetstorm kept guard listened making them both tear up. They knew what being raped meant and they felt great sorrow for the femme they had called friend. Her cries were like a hurt cyber wolf late at night hurt and cold, and it tore both younglings up inside. But they held strong knowing that if somebot did come for the femme no one would get by them.

Back inside the room windblade was left with nothing to say as she held and rocked the broken cadet. After about 2 minuets and purging her tanks she curled up on the bed windblade sitting in front of her in a chair. They said nothing, as strongarm sniffed and shook.

After a few minutes of long silence windblade spoke softly.

"none of what happened to you is your fault." she said feeling strongarm squeeze her hand.

"then…why do I feel like it is... why do I feel like I deserved this…?" she spoke in a horse soft tone which made the flier become stern.

"strongarm, you deserved none of this, I promise you. No one deserved to be bounded against their will…" she stated and the blue and white femme nodded.

Strongarm," windblade asked in a hushed tone making the chevroned femme look at her." who did this to you?"

Strongarms optics welled with tears and shook her head making windblade nod. She knew strongarm wouldn't tell her just yet. She wasn't ready to tell about what happened to her which was fine by her. The red femme was unwilling to force anything out of her. She couldn't.

Windblade hushed the blue femme ad reached up carefully gently rubbing strongarm's side making her tense but slowly relax. After a few minutes she was slipping into recharge thanks to the gently touch of her friend. Friend? Was that what she considered the flier?

She use to think of the flier as erodent, bossy, and so many other things that were quiet rude. But now. She found she was most comfortable with the ninja femme. Strongarm soon slipped off into recharge welcoming the black darkness to encircle her.

 **decepticon lair: steeljaw's pov**

steeljaw was quiet content as he watched the other members of his group argue amongst themselves. Usually this would piss him off but the multiple overloads he had over the past few days thanks to that cadet made him quiet calm.

He smirked an chuckled darkly remembering how cutely she begged him to stop.

 **Flashback**

Steeljaw smirked as he watched the little cadet weakly struggle against the chains. He had her chained to the ceiling her legs spread wide, leaking energon and dried oils. he licked his lips as he got on one knee and smirked sadistically.

"your valve is so cute like this~ I bet no one else has seen you like this~" he purred as strongarm growled softly. "bite me!" she softly snapped but instantly regretted it.

Steeljaw growled and sank his teeth into her inner thigh making her yell out so beautifully in pain. He slowly removed his fangs as he noticed tears rolling down her pale cheeks causing him to snicker. He then looked to her valve.

"o-optimus….bumblebee…sideswipe…please….!"she called out weakly as he smirked.

"don't try calling out to them, there not coming. It's not a shock really. Your ugly, worthless, and you may as well be only something to fuck my little cadet~ but don't worry~ I'll gladly fuck you where others won't~" he purred and slid two sharp claws inside her tearing her inner walls more.

New energon leaked out, steeljaw leaned forward and licked it up. Strongarm begged with the wolf con to stop but that was only music to his ears. Soon he had his bounding wires deep inside his pray holding her still as she weakly struggled.

 **end of flashback**

steeljaw hadn't notice his tail start to swish but that was ok. He soon frowned though. His little cadet escaped somehow, and now he had to get her away from her friends. He wanted her to be all his, and he was going to have her one way or another.

He soon started to laugh causing everyone to look at him confused and nervous. He then got serious again and looked at his team and growled.

"what are you doing here?! There could be autobots trying to get to us right now! Go scout! "he roared throwing something making everyone scatter.

He huffed and stepped out looking up at the sky a small smirk on his face." Soon I'll have you back my little cadet~ soon~" he purred but not before being overheard by one of his teams members.

Thunderhoof hummed and took off hoping in all honesty that he had heard right.

 **Thunderhoof thinks he knows who did it but will he say? Will strongarm ever be fixed? Who helped her escape? Found out in the next chapter of stay strong strongarm**


	3. Chapter 3

**(request for chapter goes to chaseismyrescuebot. This person asked for the twins to try and cheer up strongarm)**

 **windblade's POV**

windblade found herself in the small medbay getting whatever fixit asked her to get for strongarm from the high shelves. One of the many things she didn't think was in the small medbay was a cybertronian wheelchair. Only bots who lost limbs would use them, but they wouldn't use them for very long.

During the war limbs where being made left and right so a bot never had to be in one of the chairs for very long. But for strongarm, for all the torn wires, ripped metal, and all the internal and external damage she couldn't really move her legs, to the cadet's distain.

Windblade had also got some oils and meds from a box fixit had instructed her to get. Fixit had said the oil was for her interface equipment and the pills were for her to sleep, but that was only when she absolutely needed it, she couldn't become dependent on them.

When fixit had explained what he needed to he looked over to the red femme and hummed. Windblade's wings were lowered and she was looking to the door. Fixit shook his head and smiled softly.

"you act like a femme who wants to get back to her mate." he said wheeling over to the flier who looked down at him.

she blushed softly." I do not…I just…I'm worried for her…. this morning she asked me to help her into my washracks. I did and she made me leave her in there for 2 hours before she called me back in…she looked better but she was still so twitchy when I touched her…." Windblade spoke sounding hurt.

Fixit sighed." that's going to happen a lot. A lot of victims have a need to be extremely clean. She probably feels great shame that she let what happened happen."

Windblades wings rise in an instant and she jerked her head to the orange minibot and growled." What happened to her isn't shameful! It wasn't her fault! No one could have known!" she snapped and fixit held his servo's up in surrender.

"yes, but that's not how strongarm sees it. She sees it as shameful and she's disgusted with herself…" he spoke and watched as the flier lowered her wings again.

"what should I do then?" she spoke softly.

Fixit wheeled over and placed his servo on the femme's leg." Help her trust herself…and trust others again…. it's obvious she doesn't trust anyone anymore…whatever the femme or mech said to strongarm while she was captured…she obviously believes every word…if anything was said at all…but…just as a warning, she's going to try and push you away…"

Windblade looked down at fixit and nodded." Alright fixit…may I go? "she asked throwing the folded up chair over her shoulder.

Fixit nodded and she quickly moved out of the medbay. She looked at the floor though as she was quickly drawn into her own thoughts. She felt weird that she didn't know what to do. Ever since she had been reformed by primus she had always known what to do, no matter what.

But now…things were a guessing game. A game in a way she didn't want to lose. She couldn't lose. She wanted to help the white and blue femme, she was her…friend? That word had an odd taste in her mouth. At first she thought the sceptobot was a walking rule book with a stick up her tail pipe.

Then, the cadet did something that no one else dared to do, call her out on her wrongs and actually taught her something. No one had ever called the red femme out and it truly impressed her. She thought she knew everything but she had a lot more learning to do.

But even friend didn't sound right. It was something more than just a friendly feeling. She couldn't quite put her digit on the emotion though. She looked up as she finally got to her door and pushed the door so it would open. she then stepped in and smiled softly.

 **stongarm's POV**

strongarm had forced herself to sit against the wall windblade's berth was against and was reading over some old mission reports she had brought from cybertron. A lot of them had to do with burglary, arson, and destruction of property. But one had her on edge and she had been reading it over and over for two hours. It had been a rape case.

She was going over every word, every fact, every detail, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe because it had also happened to her? She wasn't really sure. All she knew was she couldn't stop reading over it.

she read over it three more times before Strongarm suddenly jumped and looked up quickly to see windblade walk in. the red and black flier smiled softly. Strongarm's door wings lowered as she turned off her holo report.

"hi." Windblade said waving.

Strongarm waved slightly as she watched windblade put down what looked like to be a wheelchair, some meds, and some oils.

"what's that for...?" she asked in a horse tone but made a face not expecting her voice to sound like that.

Windblade jerked her head up at the sound and carefully walked over and sat down gently placing her servo over strongarms. Strongarm froze and looked down at their hands, windblade giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"it's just some stuff fixit gave me that might help you. The wheelchair is for if you'd like to leave the room and go out for a bit. Meds are for when you can't sleep and the oils are for…well… you know…" she stated gesturing to in between strongarms legs.

This of course made her blush softly and look away nodding.

"a-alright…" she said softly.

"do you need anything?" windblade asked moving her servo carefully to stongarm's upper arm.

Strongarm stayed quiet for a second but slowly looked to windblade.

"how…is everyone…?" she asked softly.

windblade frowned and moved to sit next to strongarm." things have been interesting. Bumblebee is having fixit heighten the security and the team is on edge. But other than that, missions and business as usually. But bumblebee doesn't usually leave the scrap yard." She said and strongarm nodded.

The femmes sat in silence but soon strongarm found herself leaning into windblade and spoke softly.

"windblade…I feel trapped…can you help me outside…?" she asked and windblade smiled softly getting up.

Strongarm looked to her confused as windblade walked over to the chair. Windblade started to unfold it and lock some parts into place then walked over offering a hand. Strongarm hesitated for a second but took it. She was gently maneuvered to the edge of the bed but at this point everything started to become a task.

Strongarm placed one pad on the floor and tried to place pressure on it. As soon as she did she whimpered in discomfort. Thanks to the fixed wiring and torn, but now somewhat fixed, valve her legs were very sore but she could stand at least. Windblade gently helped the cadet up helping her carefully maneuver to sit in the wheelchair.

Strongarm hated this already. It was comfy yet she suddenly felt like a burden. She carefully moved her feet to set on the pad rest. Once that was done windblade smiled softly.

"ya ready?" she asked a smile disappearing when strongarm's door wings dropped.

"I'm not a sparkling, don't treat me like one…"she huffed and spun she wheelchair on her own and wheeled herself out of the room.

She hated this suddenly. The way the red femme had just looked at her was the same way her mech carrier had always looked at her when she got hurt and he wanted to cheer her up. But pity was also mixed with the smile even though it wasn't pity at all. But at first glance that's what she believed. Strongarm didn't look back as she wheeled herself to the exit but windblade was following quietly.

The red flier wasn't sure what had tipped the blue femme off but she kind of wanted to know.

"angerbot, want to tell me why you snapped at me?" she asked walking up next to strongarm.

She halted the chair and looked up at windblade a angry look on her face but it soon disappeared and she looked down.

"I just….," she sighed." I don't know…I guess…I just feel like everyone's pitting me…but I do know the difference between pitying and emphasizing…sorry..." she spoke the last bit softly.

Windblade smiled and leaned down to get face to face with the blue officer.

"it's alright, and just to let you know everyone's out on a mission except grimlock, bumblebee, and drift's students. But don't worry about grim and bee there out scouting." She said smiling softly.

Strongarm nodded and wheeled herself out into the morning light. She had to shield her optics as they adjusted to the brightness, her having not been out of the ship for what felt like days. She rolled down the ramp and once she was on the dirt ground she rolled to the front of the ship, windblade still close behind.

Once she rounded the corner she saw fixit at his command center, slipstream and jetstom training, and out of the corner of her optic she noticed Russell and denny weren't back yet. Fixit looked up and smile brightly waving.

"good evening cadet strongarm! ~ are you alright? ~" he purred waving.

Strongarm smiled softly." hi fixit, I'm fine." She says looking up then looked to jetstorm and slipstream as they rush over but before they could say anything the comms go off.

"this is fixit, what's wrong optimus sir?" the minibot asked.

"nothing really but half the team is stuck down a hole. Newest deception seems to likes making traps." optimus stated.

Strongarm frowned." Why not let windblade go help?" she asked. Optimus's screen was faced to the blue and white cadet and he smiled.

"it's nice to see you up and about strongarm, we missed you." He said his voice bleeding relief.

"yeah, yeah but still. You need her, I'll be fine here." she stated making windblade frown but sighed.

"optimus, only on your permission will I come and help." she stated and bumblebee nodded.

"permission granted, but strongarm I'm placing you in charge until we get back." Strongarm nodded as the communication was cut and after a few seconds of apprehension and goodbyes windblade took off in the air.

Strongarm stared into the sky even after the red femme had disappeared and sighed. Why did she feel so lonely all of a sudden? She sighed and wheeled herself over to the shade and looked around. She left someone moving closer and she looked down and about busted out laughing then she saw what slipstream and jetstorm had done.

Both minibots were painted differently, the paint resembling that of a clown. There weapons had been replaced with human pies, but they simply held them.

"hey jetstorm, what do you call a wingless seeker?" slipstream asked smiling brightly looking to his brother.

"I don't know slipstream, what do you call a wingless seeker?" his brother purred back.

"grounded! ~" he purred and both minibots giggled.

Strongarm wasn't sure what was going on but smiled faintly at the cuteness.

"jetstorm? ~ "

"yes slipstream ~ "

"what do you call optimus when he sneezes?"

"what?"

"snotimus prime! ~ "jetstormed purred.

This went on for ten minutes. It quiet confused the femme to no extent though, some of the puns were funny, others seemed forced and at the end they both threw a pie at one another. The twins looked up smiling brightly but soon frowned wiping off the food as they notice strongarm was giving them an odd look. The femme hummed.

"might I ask why you're doing this?" she asked.

"we…. we're trying to make you feel better and make you laugh…guess we failed…" slipstream spoke softly looking down.

strongarm smiled and suddenly started to laugh making the twins look up in confusion. Straongarm did her best to stiffen her laugh as she pulled the twins into a hug.

"your guys didn't fail! ~ thank you so much for this. ~ "she giggled kissing the tops of their helms.

They giggled and hugged back nuzzling into strongarm carefully as to not hurt her. Unfortunately, at that moment she winced making both twins freeze. They hopped down quickly and she sat up straight shifting her hips and legs as she left out a soft pained whimper.

"s-strongarm! What's wrong?" slipstream asked worried as he spotted energon leaking out of her cod piece.

Jetstorm also noticed this and took off running needing to find bumblebee.

 **bumblebee's POV**

bumblebee sighed softly as he held his staff and looked around. He was in such a tired state. He hadn't slept in the past week ever since strongarm had went missing. He was so upset about what happened and it reminded him so much of what happened to smokescreen. He had blamed himself for smokescreen and he blamed himself now over strongarm.

Grim could feel everything bee could feel as he gently nuzzled his lovers neck. A few moments later they jumped and turned as jetstrom ran through the bushes.

"Commander bumblebee! Sir grimlock! Something is terribly wrong with miss strongarm!" he said in a panic as bee instantly straightened up walking over.

"what do you mean? "he asked.

"s-she's leaking energon from her…" before he could finish there was a loud scream.

All three mechs took off back to the ship. Once there they looked around and bumblebee ran over picking fixit up out of a trash can.

"what happened fixit!?" he asked failing at trying to hid his panic.

"strongarm took off running! She's leaking energon from her valve and I worry either the struts in her legs popped back into place or somethings terribly internally wrong with her valve!"he said panicked.

Bee frowned and looked to jetstorm and slipstream who had just picked himself off the ground after being kicked.

"help fixit set up sickbay, grim you and me need to find strongarm." He stated and his mate nodded.

Suddenly windblade came flying in and transformered.

"the others will be here soon hows…."one he looked up she froze" where's strongarm?" she asking in an icy cold tone.

"somewhere in the scrap yard, she's bleeding from her valve. "fixit stated.

"help us look for her form the sky, once you spot her don't engage. I've seen what a bot can do when they feel cornered." be stated and windblade nodded taking off in her robot form.

She did as asked and once she found her bee and grim both made their ways to her. Windblade was tucked behind some stacked barrels, watching with pained optics as strongarm was on her back tears running down her face. The white and blue femme had her hands in between her legs holding herself her legs pushed together tightly.

 **strongarm's POV**

She shook from pain as bee slowly stood and stepped out. Once strongarm spotted yellow she quickly tried to get up, and she did but she let out a pained yelp.

"g-go away!" she snapped doing her best to stay up on shaky legs.

"and leave you like this? I'm sorry cadet but I can't." bee stated making the door wings on strongarms back lower.

"why do you even care!?"

"why do I care?! Because you're my friend- "bee was cut off.

"well then I don't diserve to be! I'm nothing more than a ugly, pathetic little slut that's only useful for a fuck! I was fragged by a con! I was forced to spark bound! My spark and body are no longer clean! why can you even stand to get near me!" she yelled at the top of her vocals as heavy footsteps were heard.

Strongarm collapsed on her knees and held herself and a few moments later she saw a set of blue pads. she heard shifting metal and optimus knelt gently cupping the cadet's cheek making her look at him tears running down the blue femme's face.

"strongarm…you are none of those things. You are strong willed, beautiful, and you are far from a slut. A slut is a femme or mech who has many casual berth partners…you where saving yourself for the right one. I know a mech who was also doing the same…but his first time was taken away mercilessly…just like you…" he spoke in a soft yet stern voice.

"w-who…?" she asked softly.

"his name was smokescreen." at the name bumblebee looked down tearing up strongarm going wide eyed but stayed quiet.

"he was raped by soundwave…and for a few days he didn't tell us till ratchet finally caught him and scanned his body….he thrashed and screamed yelling anything hurtful towards us….he truly believed we didn't care…it took us awhile…but we did eventually get him to trust us again…now he's mated to knockout and happy as he use to be…" optimus spoke softly.

Strongarm wiped her face and sniffed.

"s-sir…w-why are you telling me this…?"

optimus gave a faint smile. "to let you know…this will take time…you can't do this alone…no matter what you may think and We still care greatly for you…what happened to you doesn't make you any different…. you are still strongarm…but…you need to let us all help you…"

strongarm looked behind optimus and sniffed again her door wings perking up. The other members of team bee were watching though they all had different expressions. Bee had a look of sorrow, grim was looking at bee yet still somehow looking at her and optimus with an unreadable look, drift also had an unreadable expression, sideswipe was oddly enough giving her a gentle smile.

Windblade's face was the one that made her spark ach though. Tears were running down the fliers face her wings tucked so far behind her back it made it look like she didn't have any. Strongarm slowly looked back up to optimus and nodded slowly.

"o-optimus sir…i…I will except...I... I want to get better again…I want to keep being useful to the team…i…I can't give up…"she spoke softly.

But before anyone could celebrate strongarm gasped and doubled over yelling out in pain as she held her crotch. Optimus frowned and quickly picked her up and rushed back to sickbay the others following.

 **Outside Decepticon base**

A strange red mech sat on a hill and watched the small team of d-cons move. he wasn't sure what they were up to but he was going to find out. He switched his colors from red and black to black and red and made It so his autobot insignia faded to his old decepticon insignia. It had been many a year since he wore it but he knew he needed to blend in.

 **steeljaw's POV**

the blue wolf con hummed as he watched quillfire work with his chemicals. They all had captured him but he had been the one to make the finishing blow. Once back at base, with a little persuasion quillfire had agreed to make something for him. what he was making the smaller con was unsure but steeljaw knew.

The formula was something he himself had stolen from an insecticon lab. It was somewhat of a heightening agent that made the bot that was injected with it extremely fertile and would make all their equipment extremely sensitive. Steeljaw smirked as his plan ran threw his head but his ears pushed back as he sniffed the air and growled.

He walked outside where Thunderhoof and Fracture were sitting and suddenly yelled making both mechs jump.

"who every you are come out now!" he snapped.

At first the other two mechs looked confused but them froze as the trees and bushes started to shake.

"calm down doggy, I'm not here to do anything~ I'm here to join you cons~ "the mech stated stepping out holding his servo's up.

steeljaw's ears would rise at this.

"you wish to join our worthy cause brother?" he asked giving a soft smile.

"sure. "the mech stated smirking crossing his arms.

"well then we allow you to come in brother, my name is steeljaw, the leader of this small team." The wolf con purred offering his hand.

The other con nodded taking his hand.

 **thunderhoof's POV**

Thunderhoof watched this new mechs optics as he spoke his name.

"my name's breakout, I'm a medic." he purred.

Thunderhoof huffed softly and looked away but said nothing. The mech was lying, or at least about his name. he knew how to read a bots optics, that was easy. As steeljaw led the mech into base Thunderhoof sighed looking to the sky.

Tonight was going to be special, but not because he was finally going to get away from steeljaw but because he was going to be with sideswipe. He had no time for some fake decepticon. He had not time for this to come back and bite steeljaw in the aft. At the moment amazing thoughts filled his head as he imagined his beautiful autobot curled up next to him in recharge.

He chuckled softly at the thought and walked away transforming and driving to the nearest lake, so he could get clean. As he did this though, he was being watched by two sets of blue optics. The white and blue one looked up at the white and red one and nodded smirking knowing their plan had worked.

The white and red one just rolled his eyes and looked back to the base.

STRONGARM HAS NOW FULLY EXCEPTED HELP, BUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER AND WHAT IS STEELJAW PLANNING RIGHT UNDER THE AUTOBOT'S NOSES? AND WHO IS THIS STRANGE MECH? SEE NEXT TIME ON STAY STRONG STRONGARM.


	4. side Chapter

(ok this is just so I can get this off my chest. Also this will not be as long as the others, sorry.)

 **5 months before stay strong strongarm sideswipe's POV**

sideswipe ran as fast as he could every one of his systems working overtime. He and the others had ended up in an abandoned town and he had been separated when steeljaw's pack had attacked. So he had been running for the past ten minutes as a certain horn head chased after him. this was just perfect.

The red mech soon ran into an ally but yelped as he ran into a wall. He looked up and let out a noise of distress. It was a dead end. He turned and ran to the exit hoping he could just dodge by Thunderhoof but before he could make it out of the ally Thunderhoof skidded in the way making sideswipe skid to a halt and stair up at the large con.

 **Thunderhoof's POV**

Thunderhoof watched as the small red ninja bot watched him back fear in those bright blue optics. He took a step closer but the autobot only stepped back. This transaction continued till sideswipe was pressed against the wall Thunderhoof being just a few steps away. Thunderhoof hummed and placed his hands behind his back.

the horned mech looked the kid up and down and made a soft noise. The kid was shaking hard, his eyes full of many different emotions but the most prominent one was fear, but what Thunderhoof noticed most of all was the bright blue blush on the pale silver face. He hummed again and got optic level with the ninja taking another step closer.

"relax kid, I ain't gon' hurt ya." he said shifting his weight to one leg.

Sideswipe growled softly and turned his head glaring at the ex-boss from the corner of his optics.

"and why should I believe you?! Last time I checked you wanted to beat me and my team into the ground!" he snapped but yelped as Thunderhoof moved placing both his servos on either side of this ninja bots helm trapping him.

"sideswipe listen very closely, can't say I still don't want to snuff your team out for all the trouble they's caused…but...I find I couldn't lay a servo on yous…" he stated and sideswipe stared in shock.

"w-what d-did you just c-call me...?" he asked in shock.

Thunderhoof smirked softly. "truth is I like yous…your young, beautiful…better than any femme I had met back on cybertron…now ya don't have ta say yes, but I'd like fer ya to consider…"he stated.

Sideswipe looked speechless. Thunderhoof watched as sideswipe moved his servo's up to rub his upper arms. Thunderhoof had gained a special talent from being a mob boss and that was reading a bot's optics an right now many emotions were running through those beautiful blue optics.

Sideswipe after a few minutes looked up his face bright blue in a blush.

"i-I've never dated a mech who didn't just want my virgin seal….or just wanted to make there ex's jealous…"he spoke softly looking up at the taller con. "how…do I know you don't want the some…?"

Thunderhoof kneeled in front of the red autobot gently taking his hand and kissing it.

"I will not lay a hand on yous unless yous ask, and I will court yous like my carrier and sire once did." he spoke smiling softly

he blushed even brighter and took a deep intake.

"i…. will allow you to court me…. but you may do nothing if I don't want it…." he stated and Thunderhoof nods.

"on my word I won't." he says and smiles softly.

Sideswipe nods as Thunderhoof stands. "thank ya's kid."

 **a few days after stay strong strongarm's first chapter. Sideswipes POV***

warm. Sideswipe loved waking up like this. He rarely got the chance to do this, which kind of pissed him off but he couldn't complain. He hummed softly in contently and opened his optics looking up at the handsome mech he was curled up to. If he ever told his past self, he would be curled up next to a con his past self would have punched him in the face.

Sideswipe was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when he heard a loud chuckle.

"kid, quit thinking so loud, I can here's ya all the way up here." Thunderhoof stated in a gruff tone but sideswipe knew he was just messing with him.

the red ninja leaned up and kissed Thunderhoof softly at first but it soon grew with passion. Thunderhoof always let him lead even though the autobot knew if he gave him the chance the con would pin and frag him happily. A shiver ran through the autobot though at the thought and he pushed himself out of the lip lock with hoof panting softly.

"yous alright?" Thunderhoof asked his red optics having gotten darker from lust.

"y-yeah just…. thunder…. can I ask you something?" sideswipe asked softly blushing brightly.

"yeah, go for it." He stated smiling softly.

"what…. what does interfacing and spark bounding feel like…?" he asked as thunder suddenly looked deep in thought.

"well…if done right, it's the best feeling in the world…if unwanted…it hurts like frag, and the body doesn't react. "he stated.

"doesn't react? What do you mean?" sideswipe asked confused.

"I don't know if you've ever looked at your own equipment but as you's may know there are plugs and sockets in the back of the port. When activated by pleasure the sockets and the inner walls of the valve or port start to lubricate. The plugs on the other servo are filled with spark energy and they shoot out and link up with the other bot's sockets. That's how virginity is broken, when the sockets link up and the plugs get linked up for the first time." He explained as sideswipe continued to listen.

"but if there not activated by pleasure, the sockets don't work and the plugs and port don't naturally lubricate. It's extremely painful, more so if spark energy is forced threw the body."

Sideswipe nodded at all this information and looked down at the lower half of his body and sighed sadly looking to the exit of the cave they were in.

"I'm sorry about the cadet..." Thunderhoof spoke softly.

Sideswipe looked down. "I…feel bad for strongarm…her first time was taken away from her… thunder…I'm not ready to interface…I'm not sure when I'll be ready but…please…please say you'll wait for me…." sideswipe spoke softly tears welling in his optics.

Thunderhoof smiled softly and kissed the red autobots forehead. he knew what was really the matter though. yes, sideswipe wasn't ready but it didn't help what was happening back at the kids base. he was growing scared of him, and he knew it, but he had to stay patient. sideswipe was his own and thick armored but even thunderhoof knew all it took was a little fear to change a bot's attitude.

"I will always wait for yous. I like feeling pleasure together with my partners... ~" he said in a soft tone smiling.

Sideswipe nodded and curled into the larger bot and sighed in content closing his optics slipping into recharge again.


	5. Chapter 4

**(hey you guys. this is chapter four. for this chapter, there will be alot of strongblade. is that their ship name? i don't know but anyway, I need your guy's opinions. what do you want to happen next? I already have the last three chapters planned but what do you guys want to see before then? leave a review and tell me. is there a ship you'd like to see? do you want something to happen? please let me know. If I don't get some requests within maybe two weeks I'll go ahead and post the last few chapters. enjoy this chapter.)**

 ***strongarm's POV***

primus if her valve didn't hurt. this was a load of slag and it didn't help what position she was in. she was on her back tears running down her face, a curtain separating her lower body from the top of her body. sideswipe and windblade were both holding her hands doing their best to comfort her. optimus, grimlock, drift, and bumblebee were toward the back wall but watched. behind the curtain fixit was doing his best to pull the long metal shards from her valve and each time he placed the tweezers in and pulled one out she tensed.

after a few minutes' sideswipe got an idea and moved to where strongarm could see him.

"hey, I have an idea, how about to get your mind off this you can talk. maybe tell us a bit about yourself?" sideswipe asked nervously.

strong-arm smiled softly but wince.

"well, both of my creators were mechs. my carrier was named mirage and my sire was named hound. I grew up in the newly built crystal city. I was never unloved and thanks to my carrier I was able to get whatever I wanted. I was considered spoiled, yes, but that was more so thanks to my sire. they both loved me and if I ever went back I'd probably still be loved. but in all honesty if it weren't for both of them I would have never been able to get into the police academy." she explained and suddenly squeezed both bot's hands whimpering but took slow and deep intakes.

sideswipe smiled softly. "that's actually really cool."

bumblebee chuckled.

"it is considering me and optimus knew them. they are both amazing mechs." he snickered as strongarm tilted her helm back to look at them in shock.

"c-commander, you knew my creators?" she asked in awe making bee giggle.

"yep, mirage was the greatest spy, and hound was the greatest tracker. no one ever saw them coming when they were together. even though with mirages past as a noble you'd think you'd have ended up with gold optics." he stated as strongarm giggled.

"I did originally, but my carrier didn't want other mechs and femmes to think I was just another snobby noble. when I was only a few months old he got my optic color changed to baby blue. hound didn't mind though cause apparently during the war mirage was either treated to well or treated as if he was the spawn of unicron." she said and took another deep intake.

bumblebee nodded." and he would be right. most nobles didn't join the war and those that did were told they would most likely die on the field. mirage took that information and shoved it right back in the mechs mouth who told him that. mirage was never one to give up. of course, he still had many noble-isms that were hard to get rid of, like not wanting to be touched, not wanting to be dirty, and acting as if he were better than everyone even though he never meant to act that way. "strongarm hummed as optimus nodded.

"yes bumblebee, they are both amazing mechs. it shows what the end of the war can accomplish. bots who once fought on the frontline now able to bring sparklings into the world. I just wish I would have been one of those." optimus said and hummed looking at the ceiling.

"well why don't ya?" sideswipe asked abruptly.

optimus looked at the red ninja and hummed.

"as you know, I gave my life to give our planet life. so I was unable….and I'm sure the mech I was with no longer thinks I'm alive and has moved on," he stated bumblebee catching the hint of sadness in his leader's voice and placed his hand on his old leader's arm.

"optimus i'm sure ratchet wouldn't have done that. he was so upset when you died." bumblebee stated and optimus smiled petting his ex- scouts head.

"I got my door wings from my carrier's sire though. mirage said hound was shocked when I came out with winglets." she explained and gasped loudly in pain.

"sorry cadet strongarm, i think that's the last of the big pieces, just relax a bit longer. "fixit stated as tears came back to strongarms optics.

windblade squeezed strongarms hand tightly. strongarm looked over to her and smiled softly.

"h-hey windblade?" she asked smiling softly.

"y-yeah?"

"thank you…thank you for everything…thank you for being there for me…" she said smiling softly.

 ***windblade's POV***

she suddenly felt the urge to do something crazy. the urge wasn't unknown of corse but it never really happened. windblade wanted to kiss strongarm, really bad. why she was unsure of but primus did she want to. when windblade didn't say anything strongarm frowned and looked up at the flyer in confusion making the urge stronger. would she lose all friendship she had gained with her? would she not share the same feelings? her throat went dry when she made up her mind.

everything went quiet in the room, even fixit stopped working to look behind the curtain even though he had finished but he still needed to use some medical ciel to fix the wounds inside the blue femme. sideswipe let go of strongarm's hand as if he recognized the look. windblade's wings rise in nervousness as she takes both of strongarm's servo's and gently pins her to the table, but dared not get on the table not wanting to freak the young cadet out.

 ***strongarm's POV***

strongarm watched with nervous optics. her glossa was caught and it was obvious she didn't know what to say. her face was bright blue and her spark was about to pulse out of her chest. what was windblade doing? didn't she realize everyone was watching? what was she even going to-. her train of thought was cut off as she felt warm lips on her own.

strongarm's first kiss was blinded by pain. steeljaw always made sure she never got pleasure when he used her. only he got pleasure. but this? this was foreign. it was soft and warm and so new. strongarm felt as if windblade was about to pull away so she leaned up and kissed the flier back. she tensed up slightly as windblade moved one of her hands to rub at her quivering door wings and blushed even brighter when she moved her other hand to cup her cheek. she slowly relaxed after a few minutes though letting out a soft content hum.

but what made this so much better was the fact, this wasn't forced. no glossa, no unwanted hand placement, just gentle. but what confused and shocked strongarm most was who she was doing this with. windblade. her crush ever since the flier had excepted her and vice versa. she couldn't believe this. strongarm moved her hands around windblade's neck and leaned closer. windblade reciprocated by wrapping her arms around the blue and white femme's waist.

both femme's only split when they felt like it was right as strongarm looked deep into the red femme's optics and soon tears were back in strongarm's optics making windblade panic a bit.

"i-i'm so sorry strongarm! p-please don't be upset i-"she was cut off as strongarm gently kissed her.

"I'm not…i-it's just…my first kiss was horrible…but…w-what we just did…it…it was amazing and…gentle…and I'm guessing how a first kiss should go…and…just….t-thank you…" strongarm said softly and hugged the flier tightly.

windblade hugged back gently caressing the sensitive door wings. fixit went back to work as a cough was heard, and it came from drift.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but it's time for me to head out." he stated and bumblebee nodded.

"I agree, we all need to get things done, and leave the new couple alone ~" he purred as everyone filed out of the room except the ones who needed to be in there.

strongarm blushed at bee calling them a couple but continued to curl into windblade listening to the pulsing of her spark under her armor.

 ***later***

awkward? quiet? nerve-wracking? the silence between the two femme's could be described as those. ever since they broke out of their hug and fixit had given them the all clear windblade had led strongarm back to her room but ever since they got there it was quiet. deep down strongarm was worried. had her and windblade's kiss all been an accident? did the flier not care for her at all? had the kiss just been from pity?

strongarm curled up slightly but jerked her head up when she heard windblade speak.

"are…you alright?" she asked looking up at the grounder.

strongarm nodded slowly and blush softly when windblade scooted closer. the flier turned her body and pulled strongarm into a gentle embrace smiling softly.

"good…um…back there…when i kissed you…are you mad at me?" she asked. and strongarm smiled softly wrapping her arms around her neck.

"no…it was just really shocking…I've always kind of liked you since you finally became a member of the team…i guess…i sort of gave up at the thought you'd ever like me…especially after…" windblade hushed strongarm and smiled.

"don't think of that now…you are my conjuncts now….and I promise…no bot will ever lay a servo on you again…" she spoke in a soft tone as strongarm blushed brightly.

"y-you mean…you want me as that?" strongarm asked confused.

windblade nodded."yes."

tears welled in strongarms optics as she hugged the flier tightly. this couldn't be real. the blue and white femme soon looked up and kissed windblade deeply.

 ***windblade's POV***

windblade thought nothing of this transaction but after a few moments, she realized a hand running up and down her back and sensitive wings. blade slowly pushes strongarm back making the blue and white femme whine and look up at her confused.

"w-what? d-did I do something wrong?" strongarm asked nervously.

"no, but we can't do this…" she spoke softly.

"but…isn't this what were supposed to do? "she asked.

"no, not after what's happened to you…you're not ready and…i know what real pleasure feels like and considering I'm a flier…if we did it and you panicked…I'm not sure I would be able to stop…"

strongarm looked down but soon hugged the flier tightly and windblade looked down at her confused.

"t-thank you! thank you!" she cried into the fliers neck.

windblade held her close. "what are you thanking me for?"

"for telling me no in such a kind way! f-for excepting me for who i was! for being with me! for everything! "she continued to cry into windblades neck cables curling into her.

windblade let her and smiled softly kissing the top of her helm.

"your welcome," she whispered.

 ***outside the junk yard: fixit's POV***

he was out here for a reason. but that reason wasn't here yet. of course. he always seemed to be late. the orange minibot sighed softly and made it so his wheels would lower him to the ground. how he wished he had normal legs sometimes. it would be so much easier but then again his wheels got him places fast. he laid back and hummed but after maybe five minutes he heard stepping.

once he opened his optics he smiled softly being face to face with chopshop.

"ello love~ "the con purred.

"hello to you too chopshop~ did you get what I asked?" the minibot purred.

the con nodded and gestured to the few creates behind him.

"cybertronian gauze, metal glue, needles, and pain meds~ now where's my prize?" the con purred making fixit giggle.

the orange bot pulled chop shop into a deep kiss but soon pulled away.

"that's all i can give now I'm afraid. I can't stay long." he spoke smiling softly.

chopshop smiled. "it's alright my love, when you're up to it again you can always com me." he purred and stood.

fixit grabbed his lovers servo."wait!…i never said you had to leave. We just won't have enough time to interface…I've missed too-boo-you!" he said frizzing.

chopshop snickered and got on his hands and knees leaning down kissing fixit's cheek.

"i love how you fritz at random times~ it's so cute~ "the con purred and slowly moved his mouth to nibble and suck at fixit's sensitive neck cables.

fixit blushed brightly and moaned tilting his head back.

"c-chopshop!~ w-what did i just say?!" fixit whined and both bots froze as the sound of rustling could be heard.

fixit rolled over as chopshop stood quick getting in front of his lover. fixit got up and peaked out from behind chopshops leg.

"whoever is there come out now!" he snapped.

fixit blushed brightly as an also blushing grimlock slowly stepped out with his servo's up.

"primus gridlock! what are you doing out here?!" fixit squeaked nervously.

"i-i'm still on patrol with bee…i heard your voice so i came to see what was going on…i-i was going to leave once i realized." he stated as chopshop huffed.

"well now you know so get!" he snapped.

fixit frowned and rolled out from behind chopshop's leg and looked down.

"will you tell commander bumblebee about this?" the orange minibot asked quietly.

the dinobot shook his head. "no, coarse not. you're not the only bot on this team who's with a con." he stated." just not allowed to say who."

fixit looked up a bit in shock but smiled.

"thank you, but i must ask, will you carry those two creates back to base?" he asked.

grim smiled and nodded walked over picking both up with ease and walked away.

"i'll be back at base in a few minutes." fixit stated as grimlock nodded disappearing into the trees.

chopshop huffed and picked fixit up and nuzzled hum.

"stupid dinobot…but…i wonder why he isn't telling on you." he stated as fixit purred.

"not sure, probably because he still sees himself as bit of a spawn-dawn-con!" he stated making a face but giggled.

chopshop chuckled and sighed setting his small lover down.

"well i know you have to go~ love ya~." he purred and waved fixit goodbye.

 ***choshop's POV***

the con had been told as to what was going on at the autobot base but nothing in major detail. but he could understand that. he didn't know all the ins and outs of his lover but sometimes he wished he did, but he held his patients. the con transformed and headed back to his little home at the con base where steeljaw was having a hissy fit stomping around. the con transformed about to turn back but was stopped.

"chopshop come here! now!" the wolf con snapped.

He holds back a groan and turned walking over.

"yeah?" he asked.

"Thunderhoof made quillfire spill most of the stuff for the serum! I need you to go get more with the help of breakout!" he snapped as breakout stepped up smiling holding out his hand.

"you ready? ~" the con purred winking and chopshop hummed.

He took his hand and shook it but something was off about this bot. he was really nice. I mean really nice. Chopshop nodded as breakout transformed and took off. Chopshop quickly followed and came up beside breakout.

"so, why were you on the prison ship?" the spider con asked.

"I was a medic that worked under megatron so they thought I was dangerous." He explained.

"megatron huh? He started the war, how did you survive?" chopshop asked curiously and breakout went quiet but soon spoke.

"it was thanks to one of the second greatest mech in the world…" he said.

"you liked him?" the spider con asked.

"I loved him…till he was killed..." breakout said softly.

"I'm sorry. "chopshop said softly till breakout have a soft smile you could hear threw his voice.

"don't be sorry…. i have another cutie waiting for me back on cybertron. It took me awhile but I did get over my old love…sometimes I miss him but I miss my new lover even more…" he spoke as if he was so free willed and that confused chopshop.

"how can you sound so free?" the red con asked making breakout snicker.

"it's an old habit."

Once they got to where they needed to be they transformed and did as needed but chopshop couldn't help but watch breakout in confusion as he hummed smiling brightly.


	6. authors note

hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've posted a chapter for this and I wanted to say I'm very sorry for leaving this for so long. you see I haven't really been in the best place over the past few years and I've lost my account so the last few chapters I did make are lost and I haven't gotten the...want to rewrite them. but that is going to change soon hopefully. I want to write again and I hopefully will write the next chapters for this. I wanted to say again that I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. but this will be finished and it will continue when I have the time. I'm back in a better mindset and I thank you all for being patient. if you want to make fan art you may just send me it so i can see it and if you want something specific to happen send me a message and I will do my best to incorporate it.

~remix


End file.
